


Summer Jobs

by luna9tuna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: I'm most likely gonna add Innes, I'm probably gonna add more characters later, M/M, it's a modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna9tuna/pseuds/luna9tuna
Summary: Ephraim works as a lifeguard at a public pool and Lyon works as like, a daycare man or something. Basically these dumb boys see each other every other day and ogle each other and maybe if they stop being dolts they'll kiss or something.





	Summer Jobs

Ephraim sighed deeply as he saw a yellow school bus pass by. He was lounging in a chair at a vantage point over a swimming pool. The day had been going by slowly, but he sat up as he prepared for the onslaught of children he knew would swarm from the bus. He sat on edge, wiping sweat from under the teal hair resting on his forehead.  
And then they came.  
Ephraim heard intermittent shrieks before he saw them. It wasn't long after that there was a line of small children, marching towards the hill where they could lay down their towels. Ephraim absolutely hated when these kids came to the pool. They were always yelling, running, drowning, and generally making his job as a lifeguard much much harder.  
Minutes ticked by as slowly the newly arrived children canon-balled into the water. Ephraim smiled as a younger kid doggy paddled below him and called out to her friend, “Look I'm doing it!!” His smile quickly faded as a little further off a kid was nearly drowning another. He quickly went to blow the whistle around his neck, but a voice yelled out beside him.  
“Marcus get off of Sampson!!!”  
The guilty kid, apparently named Marcus looked over briefly with shock on his face and swam off. Surprised that someone else had chastised a swimmer before he could, he glanced down beside his perch. There was a young man choppy lavender hair standing in the shadow of his chair, wearing a polo shirt and khaki shorts. The man caught Ephraim’s gaze and glanced up, with an apologetic smile, “I’m so sorry, those two are mine. They get uh… excited”. Ephraim offered a quick laugh as what was hopefully a lighthearted response, and turned his attention back to potential drowning children.  
Every so often a child would swim to the side of the pool near Ephraim and talk with the man in his shadow. It was usually along the lines of, “Mr Lyon, look what I can do!” or the occasional, “They won’t stop splashing me!”  
Ephraim thought it was pretty cute that all these kids would talk with Lyon and that he would always respond cheerfully. Ephraim assumed that he was most likely a counselor or something that looked after the kids that had just arrived on the bus directly from hell. He felt sorry for Lyon as more children were hollered at. It must be tiresome to yell at those kids all day. At least with his job he only had to make sure people weren’t dying, or running.  
Before long it was time for a pool break. Ephraim and the other lifeguards blew their whistles in unison and watched as children swarmed out of the pool and scattered in different directions. Among the tiny figures Ephraim also spotted the purple haired counselor hurrying several seven year olds along, one of them reaching up to hold his hand as they strolled toward the nearby grassy hill. Lyon definitely stood out from his coworkers. But definitely not in a bad way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more you have to bully me for it. Who else will give you that fresh Ephlyon content.


End file.
